TrainBoy55 Productions's Eighteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 18: Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin).
Here is the eighteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by George Carlin for the US) *Thomas (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Tomy Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Tomy Toby *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Annie *Clarabel Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Percy - Dave *Toby - French Fry *Sonic - Eric Transcript (Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by George Carlin for the US) *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? *Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Thomas and Toby: Where? *Narrator: Asked Thomas and Toby. *Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Thomas: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his seven freight cars and caboose) *Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. *Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Percy's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his four freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) *Narrator: Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. *Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *Narrator: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *(Percy's whistle toots. CRASH!) *Narrator: Percy's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Percy chuckled. *Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Toby promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings as Toby arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. *Toby: Percy's had an accident! *Narrator: Cried Toby. *Thomas: (hard working) Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (hard working) Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Thomas: (hard working) Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. *Toby: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: (hard working) Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. *(Percy's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) *Percy: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! (a surprised Thomas hears Percy's voice echoing) *Narrator: Wailed Percy. *Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Percy: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Thomas: (surprised) Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: (surprised) It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he, still surprised, flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Thomas returned. (Thomas arrives, hauling Annie and Clarabel, to meet up with Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) *Toby: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Toby. *Thomas: (surprised) Ah well. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (sad) I knew you be sad about Percy, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Percy's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Thomas: (surprised) Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (a surprised Thomas flees with his coaches) *Narrator: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Toby: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Toby. *Toby: ...that our Thomas had just seen a ghost! Transcript (The Sequel) *Sonic: Percy, you have caused a lot of trouble for teasing Thomas. *Thomas: I do have to agree with Sonic. *Toby: Now go off to your shed and think about what you have done. *Percy: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Thomas. I promise I won't tease you again with my ghostly trick, Thomas. (puffs sadly away) Trivia (Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by George Carlin for the US) *Percy's Ghostly Trick will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film a viaduct shown. *Shot 2 will film a ghost train going by. *Shot 3 will film a ghost train speeding onward. *Shot 4 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing to Percy. *Shot 5 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film a confused Toby and a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 9 will film Thomas puffing away and taking a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, a stone car, a china clay, a tarp car, a tar wagon, and a caboose with him. *Shot 10 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 12 will film a tired Percy. *Shot 13 will film Percy puffing along and taking four freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 14 will film Percy speeding onward with his four freight cars and caboose. *Shot 15 will film Percy puffing past a green signal while hauling his four freight cars and caboose. *Shot 16 will film a broken cart of lime lying ahead. *Shot 17 will film Percy rounding a corner with his four freight cars and caboose. *Shot 18 will film a surprised Percy gasping while hauling his four freight cars and caboose. *Shot 19 will film a crash scene from Stop, Look, and Hasten (a Looney Tunes episode). *Shot 20 will film a surprised Percy standing firm with lime flying everywhere. *Shot 21 will film a surprised Percy puffing upward to meet Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 22 will film the signalman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film a tired Percy thinking for a moment. *Shot 24 will film a happy Percy getting an idea. *Shot 25 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 26 will film Toby hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and winking. *Shot 27 will film Toby puffing away and taking Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie with him. *Shot 28 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie puffing over a high railroad tressle. *Shot 29 will film Thomas checking his watch and looking pleased. *Shot 30 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arriving at the sheds to meet Thomas. *Shot 31 will film Toby looking sad while talking and lip syncing. *Shot 32 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 33 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Toby still looking sad and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 35 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film a horrified Toby talking and lip syncing. *Shot 37 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 38 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 39 will film Thomas looking happy and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 40 will film the sheds outside where Percy arrives. *Shot 41 will film Percy wearing his ghost disguse talking and lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film a surprised Thomas gasping and blinking. *Shot 43 will film Percy wearing his ghost disguse talking and lip syncing. *Shot 44 will film a scared Toby talking and lip syncing. *Shot 45 will film Percy wearing his ghost disguse talking and lip syncing. *Shot 46 will film the doors opening. *Shot 47 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Thomas speeding away. *Shot 49 will film Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel pulling into Tidmouth station and meeting Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie standing firm with nine freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 50 will film Toby, while hauling Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, nine freight cars, and a caboose, and talking and lip syncing to Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 51 will film a surprised Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel while talking and lip syncing to Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, nine freight cars, and a caboose. *Shot 52 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing while hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 53 will film some freight cars shown when a whistle blows. *Shot 54 will film a surprised Thomas talking and lip syncing while hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 55 will film a surprised Thomas speeding away with Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 56 will film Percy puffing onward. *Shot 57 will film Percy arriving. *Shot 58 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 59 will film Toby talking and lip syncing. *Shot 60 will film Toby and Percy winking at each other. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions